narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryūketsu Namida
Koga uchiha if u do get this its about ur character Koga uchiha i already referenced someone by that name in my Shirou Uchiha article i dont know if u can have two people with the same name but if u could then will u be able to change the name of ur uchiha so that there isn't any further confusion. sorry for the trouble...........--Shadow Rage 12:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Kyu Uchiha Saimaroimaru deleted the Kyu page. Shouldn't i have been given time to fix it and stuff? swordsmen ryu its has been a while ur character Junichi Itō joined the seven swordsmen, but it seems no work is being done on him, except for the introduction and info box, nothing is known about this character, i hope im not being too demanding or anything but could u expand on the character, since it has potential to be a good swordsmen character, thank you.............--Shadow Rage 09:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ryu i need u to change saidan shiroyume's abilities since several people have found it to be very similar to kisame's samehada, as such list its new abilities on the characters page and i will later add it to the seven swordsmen page, do not add it without notifying me first as i need to see it first.......--Shadow Rage 15:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ryu i once again have to say to finish this character as soon as possible and to change his swords abilities, so that they r not considered overpowered, hope u can make the changes soon, thanks..........--Shadow Rage 21:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) yo What are you doing why did you take down Sakana Ringo? Zairaikou(if thats how its spelled) put it up, check our talk pages.You had no right to take him down.staticzZz 00:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yaijun Well Aya Ohayasha is my last character and I'm going to request deletion for Isamu Maruyama. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Page: Sachi Hatake could you create a basic page with an infobox and stuff? idk how to do that, and would really appriciate it if you made me a basic page hmm.. Hello Ryū. Nice to meet you. About my Daihime. Her appearance is not plagiarized from Toph. I visit the Avatar Wiki regularly and there are no appearance sections on any of the articles, so there's nothing to copy. If you are referring to her pictures, I like how she looks so I used her. Secondly Daihime's dojutsu is not similar to how Toph can see with her eyes (since Toph sees with her feet). It merely releases restrictions most Shinobi have on their chakra, having to weave hand seals to mold chakra. If I add something similar to the Seismic Sense, then yes it would be like Toph's sight, but I do not intend to do that.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 20:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yaijun I was wondering if the Hakoda clan is exclusively for you or will it be open for all users, if it's open for all users could I make a clan member? if not I understand. ----''"The Forsaken Soul Who Never Stood A Chance"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 07:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and could I have the kanji for the hakoda. ----''"The Forsaken Soul Who Never Stood A Chance"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have a few last questions, is their any jutsu that all Wuji possessors have and what is the nature of the Wuji energy and yin/yang energy. ----''"The Forsaken Soul Who Never Stood A Chance"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 21:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey I have a few last questions, is their any jutsu that all Wuji possessors have and what is the nature of the Wuji energy and yin/yang energy. ----''"The Forsaken Soul Who Never Stood A Chance"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 04:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hello i love your work on your characters and your profiles i'm new, but not new to the world of rpg or naruto but i do need help out on a little info on how to do things. hello this is shirokei1 Hello i'm here asking you if you will lend me your character Kōga Uchih.Shirokei1 09:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC)